Quick couplers are known for connecting fluid channels, particularly in high pressure hydraulic circuits. During connection of the fluid channels, spillage of fluid may occur. In high pressure circuits, a leak in a pressurized fluid circuit may cause the fluid to spray out, causing the pressure in the circuit to drop. Therefore, the coupling of the fluid channels must be reliable and fluid tight. The ends of two connectable hydraulic hoses are oftentimes provided with dry-break valves. These dry-break valves only open when they are connected in a locked manner. Only after locking the dry-break valves, the valves open and a fluid passage can be established through the valves so that the fluid may circulate through the circuit.
In some present quick coupler assemblies, when connecting the couplers, a part of the hoses is moved with the couplers. Because such couplings oftentimes have to be established in confined spaces, the bending radius requirements of the hoses can oftentimes not be satisfied. During movement of a coupler to couple the hydraulic circuit of a work tool and a machine, the hydraulic hoses may become wedged, caught, or trapped in or between and/or be damaged by the structure of the machine and/or the work tool. This may lead to premature hose failures, causing major spillage of the fluid and significant downtime.
A known coupler assembly for a pressurized hydraulic circuit is disclosed in German utility model publication DE 20 2004 004 144. The coupler assembly has a receiving coupler and an extendable coupler. The extendable portion comprises a hydraulic actuator. A fluid channel extends centrally through the piston part of the actuator, which piston is connected to a hydraulic hose that is in connection with the fluid channel of the piston. On the opposite side, the receiving portion is in fluid connection with another hydraulic hose. In an extended position of the piston, the piston is connected to the receiving portion, and the fluid channel in the piston provides for a fluid passage between the hydraulic hoses. With this coupler assembly a relatively high risk of hose failure and/or downtime is present, because of the repetitive moving and curving of the hose that is connected to the piston part. Also, extra space is needed for the hoses to move.